Every decision is hard
by Derek Torres
Summary: Callie moves to New York, but Karma is not with her. New York is not good for her. Now she is trying to change all that. [POST 12x24 Calzona reunion OC]
1. Chapter 1

**SEATTLE, Callie's Apartment, 8P.M**

Arizona is standing in front of Callie's Apartment with Sofia, but she doesn't know. Arizona knocks on the door.

Callie open the door, looking surprised at her ex-wife and her child Sofia. Sofia is very happy; she did not know that they were driving to her mommy. "Hi, Mommy!", Sofia smiles, hugs her Mommy and run inside of the apartment.

"Hi! What's going on?", Callie asked surprisingly "Plane tickets", she continued to speak "I want all summer and every other school year. I want Christmas this time, but you can get next time… And we'll figure out the rest out of the details."

Callie is all confused, looking at Arizona. "What? Are you saying…" "We did this all wrong. We had a chance to do it right, and… we missed it." "I'm saying that… Sofia deserves to have two happy moms." "I'm saying let's all be happy." Arizona chuckles a bit.

Callie just looks at her, and just hugs her ex-wife. "Thank you!" Arizona start to get a wet face, she started crying, but Callie started crying to, but out of happiness and sadness.

 **SEATTLE AIRPORT, THE NEXT DAY**

Callie arrived the airport in Seattle with Sofia. She explained it all to her.

She calls Penny.

"Penny...? Hey sorry to bother you, but I'm coming to you. And I'm sorry for every word I said to you. I was just so hurt and, I did not to go with you to New York without Sofia. I can't leave my daughter, I still want to see her, but that would be so expensive if I fly every other weekend to Seattle. I'm just so sorry! Please forgive me."

Callie is standing in front of her gate with Sofia.

"Callie, I understand you but, but what is now with Sofia…? You really want to fly every weekend to Seattle?"

"No! That is the good part! Arizona drove to me last night.. She gave me this plane tickets and said I should follow you, and she had Sofia with her, I can take her with me, but we made some deals up. I will tell you eventually later, okay?"

"Calliope! That sounds so great! I will see you then in New York? I will be at the airport okay."

Callie, hung up and look down to Sofia.

"Mommy, I'm so excited. I never was on a plane before."

The proud mom smiled at her daughter, takes her hand and walk towards the gate.

Sitting in the plane, Callie cannot help her but smile.

 **5 hours later in New York**

Sofia has been sleeping nearly all over the flight. After 5 hours, Callie wakes up her little princess.

"Sofia, we are in New York"

Sofia slowly wakes up and looks at her mommy, very excited.

"Mommy? Is Penny waiting somewhere here? I listened a bit as you were talking on the phone with Penny."

"Yes, Penny is waiting here. She must be somewhere here. When we get out of

the plane."

"Maybe she is standing in front of the exits of the gates with a big sign and on the sign is written: Sofia Robbins Sloan Torres and Callie Torres."

"That would be so great! I hope she does this!"

Sofia stand up all excited of the seat of the plane and rush to doors of the planes with her mommy.

She wanted to know if Penny really did a big sign with their names written on.

"Come on mommy! We have to hurry up! I want to know if there is a big sign, just for us. Just for the two of us!"

Sofia all excited.  
Callie is smiling like a proud Mommy.

As soon as they reached the end of the gate.

They already see Penny. She really held up a big sign with their names written.

"Mommy! Look! You were right! I see Penny. And she has a big sign with our names on it!"

"Yes honey, I can see that."

Sofia start to run to Penny, as Callie just walks normally.

"Hey there my little Sofia!", Penny looks at her with a big smile on her face.

"I missed you too so much." Callie smiles as she heard what her girlfriend were saying.

"Hi my dear! We missed you to! How about, we three get Sofia's and my luggage and then we eat something." Callie asked both of them

Both nodded and they started walking towards to the place where they can get their luggage.

Sofia is still all excited about this. Because she never really was somewhere else than Seattle.

 **FEW MINUTES LATER**

They have now all they needed to take, and now they're looking for some place to eat.

Penny looks at both of them

"Hey! What about pizza? The pizza in NYC should be one of the best in the states."

"Sure, of course we can eat some pizza. I'm so hungry, the plane food was just ridiculous. Sofia did not get any of it because she was asleep. Good for her."

Callie laughed quiet as she looks at her daughter.

"Mommy, can I get a pizza with extra cheese? Please, I love it so much with lots of cheese!"

"Sure honey, but just this one time, we won't eat pizza here every day. And we don't want that your mama will be mad at me because you just eat pizza."

Sofia pouts as her mommy just said it.

"Okay, fine…"

As soon as they reached the next pizzeria they get inside and sit down, and ordered pizza for all of the three.

"Calliope, I'm so happy that you're here with me in New York, and it makes me even happier that Sofia is with you here. I think Arizona just wants you to be happy, so she tries to forget about the custody. At least you can have her some time."

Callie smiles and nodded at Penny and start to eat her pizza as the waitress brings them the three pizzas.

 **9P.M Somewhere in New York, Penny's Apartment**

"Sofia, it's bed time. I'm sorry that you didn't get to see much of New York, but I promise we will make a small tour through NY."

Sofia looks at the ground not wanting to go to sleep, but nodded and walk to the room where she sleeps.

Her mommy follows her, tell her everything will be fine, and kissed her on the forehead. And cover Sofia up with the blanket.

"I love you Sweetie"

"I love you too, mommy."

Callie leaves the room and turn off the lights and go back to Penny and pecks her lips.

"You know what? I love you, Penny."

Penny blushed a little bit, but did not hesitate so answer back

"I love you too, Calliope."

They both smile at each other and Callie lean forward to Penny and start to kiss her gently.

"Penny, is it okay, if we now go to sleep? You know, the time difference messes me up and I'm really tired because of the flight.

"Of course, Callie! Here is the bedroom"

Penny shows her girlfriend the big bedroom, with a king size bed.

"Oh my god. Is this a dream? I already love it here! And I think Sofia will love it too, very soon!"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Callie undresses herself and lay down the big bed, Penny lying next to her.

As soon as Callie closes her eyes she falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW YORK, Penny's Apartment, 5A.M**

Callie wakes up, looking at Penny. She smiles at her and then try to get up quiet as possible not to wake Penny.

She successfully got up and walk to the kitchen and start to make breakfast for her girlfriend and her little daughter. As she fried the eggs with bacon, she thinks about her past.

Callie just sat there and started to smile, she remembered the time when she and Arizona were like best friends who got married. They had so much good times together, she kind of miss these times.

She almost burned the eggs and the bacon, she turns off the stove and get some plates for all of three.

"Well, I think I did good. I hope Penny and Sofia like what I did.", she smiles and look at her phone. Calliope felt like something is missing.

All of sudden, her phone starts ringing. She looks at the display, and it showed up Arizona's number with a picture of her, because Callie did this as they were still together.

She picks up the phone. Arizona starts talking.

"Hi! Calliope! I just looked at the clock and I realized it's 5.25am in New York, and I know that you used to wake up always this early. So I thought I'd call and ask how you're doing."

Callie was first confused, because they are already divorced for now more than 2 years and she still knows, that she always wakes up at this time, because she gets used to it, because of the work at the hospital.

"Arizona! Well, yeah. But why are you still awake? Isn't it in Seattle now 2.25am? Are you on-call or night shift? Anyway. I'm fine, Sofia was very excited to be on that plane, she already loves it here. But I kind of miss Seattle and our little 'village'.", Callie couldn't stop talking, because she missed Seattle so much, even though she was there not even a while ago.

"Callie, calm down. I believe you that you miss Seattle. It makes me happy that Sofia likes it there and you too. Oh, and yes, I'm on-call and there was a pregnant woman who needed help, so I'm awake. And I thought why not call you.", Arizona smiles as she said it.

"Callie? Can you please say Sofia 'Good Morning' from her mother? This would be very kind. I miss her already so much!"

"Of course I will! She will be happy when I will say it to her, I think she misses you too! Well I miss all of you! All of my friends were in Seattle, here I have no one…", Callie said it kind of sad.

"Thank you! Well I'm going to hang up, okay? April want something, I think she said a consult. Some accident happened here earlier and there was a pregnant woman involved. So I'm going to check on her. Bye, I hope we will talk again?", she said hoping for a yes.

"Yes! Yes, of course. I just want to tell you I'm sorry that I did this all with the custody and everything… If you want to talk, I'm always here for you, even though I know you have Kepner in Seattle, I think it will be easier for you to talk with her not with your… ex-wife…"

Callie want to be friends with her ex-wife again, so it would be easier with Sofia. And everything.

"Yes, I will keep that in mind! Bye, I hope you're doing well this day!"

Arizona hang up the phone. Callie walk back into the bedroom looking at Penny and smiles.

She walks to Penny and shake her a little bit, to wake her up. Penny wakes up  
immediately. She looks at Callie with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning… Why are you already awake? Never mind, I'm hungry. And I smell something very delicious. You made eggs and bacon for me?"

"Well I'm always up early, I got used to it because of work. So yes. I made something but not only for you! Sofia have to wake up at 7 and then she can have some of it too!"

Callie look to Penny and then she walks back to the kitchen. Waiting for Penny to eat with her.

 **MEANWHILE IN SEATTLE, GSMH 2.30AM**

The ER is full of people. Some pregnant woman crushed into a van full of people, because she had labor while she was driving, she got distracted by the pain and crashed into the van.

And this caused a big crash, another car crashed then into the car with the pregnant woman in it. All of them have bad injuries, and one person already died.

Arizona rushed to the consult of April, she expected something bad. But the woman was just fine. Just some scratched on her head and air back tracks on her thorax.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Arizona Robbins. I'm just going to check on you and the baby, to make sure you both are just fine.", Arizona check the woman up and everything is just fine.

She smiles at her. "You are a very lucky mother! Everything is just fine, but the labor pain is there because you are ready. I think your baby will be born today! Congratulations!"

The woman looks at her doctor smiling.

"Thank you Dr. Robbins. I'm so excited to get finally my baby! And I'm so glad that everything is just fine… But I caused this big accident.", she woman looks down a tear drops on the ground.

"Hey, it's okay. You can't control the labor pain. It's not your fault.", Arizona smiles and walks away.

 **GSMH, 6A.M**

April, Meredith, Jackson and Arizona are sitting the attending lounge. April looks at Jackson, like everything is fine. She asks Arizona about Callie.

"You've heard something about Callie? How is she doing or how she likes it there or Sofia?", she is excited to hear. April heard her talking to Callie.

"Well Callie is doing just fine, and Sofia likes it very much there already. It makes me so happy! But I miss her already. Oh and Callie said she miss Seattle already. I can understand her. Here are all of her friends and she is there with Penny all by her own."

Meredith looks up, she was checking the patients' papers.

"Well, I miss her too! She is my best friend next to Alex. I hope I will see her soon, oh and Zola already miss Sofia. She doesn't know what is going on. She asked me today where Sofia is. I had to explain. It's so hard to explain something like this to a 7 years old.", as she said she stood up and got herself a coffee.

Arizona looks around and look to April.

"So guy. I'm going home. I'm done here right know. My on-call shift is done.", she picks up her Jacket and walk out of the room.

Alex just bumped into her, looking at her.

"I'm sorry", he grins at her apologizing. "Have a good day Robbins.", he walks into the room and get some coffee and sit down next to Meredith.

Arizona leaves the room and the hospital, driving home now.

 **SOMEWHERE IN NEW YORK, 8.30AM (NEW YORK TIME)**

Callie is on the way back to Penny's Apartment, she just dropped off her daughter to visit a school.

Callie is all bored now. Penny is working and she just arrived at the apartment. She doesn't have any job. She doesn't want a job here, because she knows in every other hospital it wouldn't be like in the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. All are friends and like a family.

It's unique. But now she is in New York.

Callie looks at her phone thinking about ringing Mer.

"I don't know… What is when she doesn't have the time to speak or she doesn't want to talk to me, because I moved in with Penny. I know she don't really like her.", she speaks to herself.

She thought about calling Meredith now for nearly 10 minutes, and the she finally calls her.

"Hey Mer! First of I need to say I miss you already!"

"Torres, I miss you too. All of us miss you. Especially Arizona. I can see it in her face.", Meredith had to tell this Callie, because she loved it when Callie and Arizona were together. She shipped them.

"Wow, did not expect that at all! Well I miss her too… It's so boring here in New York. I don't have any friends here and I kind of don't want to work here. Because it wouldn't be like in Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.", Callie sounded upset.

Mer and Callie were talking for now nearly half an hour. As Callie said she had to pick up Sofia, they hung up.

Callie thought about that what Meredith said. Arizona misses her. She don't know how to feel about it.


End file.
